Artur Pashkov
' 'Artur Pashkov '(Артур Пашкоў) is an exchange student from the Republic of Belarus and one of Nate's all time rivals. He is a member of Enslave the Mollusk, the Timber Scouts, and the Doodlers. Artur is said to be very intelligent. Nate is annoyed with the fact that Jenny likes Artur instead of him and Artur's ability to defeat Nate at chess, taking away his title of number one player on the chess team. Artur is very nice to Nate and regards him as his best friend, and is generally unaware about the one part of Nate that really hates him. Artur speaks English in a broken way, which is what Nate thinks the reason is for girls liking Artur so much.' Artur joined Enslave the Mollusk (despite Nate's protests) and became the lead singer, which moved Nate to drums. He went on to become a Timber Scout and lose to Nate for the first time during a fundraiser. Eventually, Artur became aware of Nate's one-sided hatred towards him and left Enslave the Mollusk, messing up the band's debut. However, he and Nate finally made up, which consequently resulted in the two becoming official friends and Artur rejoining the band. In the comics, Artur is also the number one chess player on the team which Nate isn't so happy about since he was knocked down to the second best player because of Artur. Biography Early Life Artur lived in the Republic of Belarus (Byelorussia in Russian), where he appeared on television, before enrolling in P.S. 38. He became Jenny's boyfriend later on. He also joined "Enslave the Mollusk" after Francis and Teddy were impressed by his performance of "I Fought The Law." It is unclear which town in Belarus he was born in. P.S. 38 years At one point, Nate explained how everything was better before Artur came to the school, but nobody believed that everything was better before, because nothing was better before. At some point, Artur acquired a pet dog. During a sorting assignment from Mrs. Godfrey regarding Benjamin Franklin, Artur was paired up with his girlfriend, Jenny, for the project. Artur was also on the Killer Bees fleeceball team. They defeated Nate's team because Gina committed too many errors, and when the Kuddle Kittens finally caught up to them, she made her talking stuffed kitten, Kuddles, disrupt Nate's winning swing. Artur was the singer for Teddy, Francis, and Nate's bamd Enslave the Mollusk. But one time when they were about to perform at an assembly Artur found a list in Nate's backpack about mean nicknames about Artur. So then Artrur quit Enslave the Mollusk before the assembly. Timber Scouts An incident while painting caused Mr. Rosa to give Nate detention, making him late for the Timber Scouts meeting. While catching up on what he missed, Nate learned Artur also joined the Timber Scouts, much to Nate's dismay and annoyance. Artur and Nate were both hoping to sell the most wall hangings to win a skateboard. In the first day, Artur had already sold twenty wall hangings, fifteen more than Nate. He is later seen selling for the fundraiser during P.S. 38's school play of Peter Pan. Artur, Gina, Francis, and a few unmentioned others go to a math camp, so Nate expected a great opportunity to sell, until he found out Artur was way ahead of him. Nate was worth $109.08, while Artur sold a total of fifty-three royalty-free $8.00 wall hangings, raising himself to $424.00. Nate then tried to get him and Gina together so Artur would dump Jenny by luring Artur into Gina, letting Nate swoop in and become Jenny's boyfriend. Artur took Nate's talk the wrong way and spread a rumor that Nate likes Gina, much to Nate's horror. In the end, Artur and Nate managed to tie for the skateboard, so it was decided by a coin toss. Nate won - one of his rare victories against Artur - but Artur was happy with the telescope, which was the second place prize. He beckoned his friends to follow him home, where he set up the telescope while Nate followed on his new custom skateboard. While in a relationship with Jenny Jenkins, Jenny moves to Seattle and the two break up in (Big Nate: What's a Little Noogie Between Friends?) P.S. 38 Cartooning Club Artur later joined the P.S. 38 Cartooning Club as a member. The Trivia Slam Artur formed a team in the Trivia Slam called "Artur's Antelopes." They were eliminated from the contest, however, because they couldn't answer the question, "What is the only vegetable that is also a flower?" The correct answer was broccoli, but it is unknown what Artur answered. Personality and Traits Artur is generally and mostly an innocent, gentle, kind, sweet, and unassuming kid. Artur is a very good student, who, is every nice to everyone around him. Artur often has luck fall his way for almost everything, but he remains modest and does not get mad if he loses, unlike most characters in the series. He is clueless to what Nate and his friends usually do, such as not being able to tell the difference between horseplay and fighting. Abilities Artur is very good at painting, drawing and chess. He's currently the Number 1 player in the Chess Club, and is the boys' age-group chess champion of Belarus, his home country. He has gotten the "Spotlight" in Mr. Rosa's classroom three weeks in a row. He is said to be very lucky, much to the annoyance of Nate, who calls him "Mr. Lucky". Behind the Scenes *Artur is the third least likely person to get detention, according to Nate. *Artur created a Garfield parody called "Fishbreath", annoying Nate because it took away his comic from the spotlight. *Some people falsely think that Artur is from Turkey. Artur and his father (a college professor) went to Turkey to do research, but it is not their native country. *Artur tried out for Enslave the Mollusk, and eventually joined to replace Nate as vocalist. Nate then became the drummer. *Nate actually tried to get Artur to start thinking badly of others, especially Mrs. Godfrey, resulting in him beginning to think bad thoughts about Nate and Nate getting detention after his demonstration is heard by Mrs.Godfrey. (In Big Nate: Makes the Grade) *Despite his huge popularity, the most popular boy in school, Marcus Goode, has called him a loser. *He is a Scorpio, just like Nate. *Nate appears to like him enough to let him join his band. *His first appearance was the 7th of May, 2001. * Artur is the boys' age group chess champion of Belarus. * He's allergic to spaghetti sauce as seen in Big Nate: Say Goodbye To Dork City. * He has a Twitter Account in which he used to tweet to his girlfriend, Jenny, every day when he moved to Istanbul for six months. * He has a big dog who he used to scare Nate away because he tried to rip Artur off with a calendar with an irrelevant year. Category:Males Category:P.S. 38 students Category:Boys Category:Main Characters Category:Timber Scouts Category:Characters Category:Pashkov family Category:Sports players